A multimode wireless communication apparatus supporting plural wireless communication methods is disclosed in such as Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-134569.
As shown in FIG. 21, a conventional multimode wireless communication apparatus has first cellular radio 1701, second cellular radio 1702, and control part 1703. Usually, a multimode wireless communication apparatus, even while communicating by either one of the wireless communication methods of first cellular radio 1701 and second cellular radio 1702, needs to always check whether or not communication by the other wireless communication method is possible, and thus has radios with two different wireless communication methods. This results in increased power consumption by an amount corresponding to the number of radios increased. In order to solve the problem, a conventional multimode wireless communication apparatus reduces its power consumption by control part 1703 controlling on and off of the power to first cellular radio 1701 and second cellular radio 1702.
However, the above-described conventional makeup has plural radios to support plural wireless communication methods while sharing a control part. Accordingly, with conventional makeup, the circuit size grows as the number of radios increases, and thus the power consumption undesirably increases even if the control part controls on and off of the power to the radios.